Broken
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Shawn goes to a bar and wakes up in a strange room. JerichoShawn, HunterShawn Warning: Rape
1. Chapter 1

Broken

Disclaimer: We wish we owned the WWE, especially Shawn and Trips but sadly, we don't so do not mistake us for The McMahons.

A/N: This story has been moved to this profile as The Kliq has disbanded

Shawn walked into the bar after his match with a small limp. God, Randy was working really stiff tonight. It wasn't his fault that Dave decided to flirt with him. Ok, maybe teasing him in the locker room earlier wasn't a good idea but the way Dave was looking at him was just asking for it. But really, it didn't require all of that! That dropkick to the kidneys really hurt!

Shawn sat down with a grunt and ordered a drink. As he sipped it, he felt the pain start to ebb. He ordered another. A dark figure came up to were he was sitting.

"Hey Michaels," Chris Jericho said, sitting down with a smile.

"Hello Chris." Shawn said with a nod. Chris looked at Shawn's glass.

"Bad match?" he asked.

"Randy was working stiff tonight. Seemed to be offended by Dave's flirting." Shawn said. Chris laughed.

"Randy is very protective of what he believes is his."

"Yeah, I noticed." Shawn grumbled.

"Don't take it personally man, that's just the way Randy is. Just ask Hunter, he'll tell you." Shawn smiled. He and Hunter had been going out for about a month and it had been the best month of his life.

"Shawn?" Chris asked, concerned. Shawn shook himself.

"Sorry, just thinking." he said. Chris smiled.

"You really like each other don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah we do," Shawn stood up. "I'll be back Chris."

"Sure thing Shawn." Chris said. Shawn walked passed the bar and into the bathroom. He did what he had to do and walked back to his drink. When he got there, he noticed that Chris had left. He shrugged. Maybe he had other things to do. He took another sip of his drink.

A/N FROM THE KLIQ: So? Is it good? Is it bad? We'd appreciate the feedback. After all, that's what a review botton is for.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken

Disclaimer: See Chapt. 1

_Why does my head feel so fuzzy?_ Shawn thought to himself. He blurrily opened his eyes an lookled around. He was in a hotel room, though not his own. It must be on the other side of the hall from his, though on the same floor. Rainbow Luxury Hotels had a color sceme. Each floor had a color. The rooms on his side had green walls, black carpet, a green bed spread, and black sheets. This one had black walls and bedspread with green carpet and sheets. The halls of this floor were green, others' were red, orange, yellow, blue, ect.. Shawn thought it strange. He shivered and reached to pull the covers over him but found himself unable to. His hands were cuffed to the headboard!

Shawn struggled weakly against the handcuffs binding him to the bed that he lay on, noticing for the first time that he was naked. A shiver of fear ran down his spine. What was going on here? He continued to pull against his bonds, then he let out a frustrated whimper as it did nothing but make his wrists hurt. He slumped back on the bed in defeat. He struggled to remember how he got here. He remembered going to the bar for a drink but after that, nothing. Just a fuzzy sort of darkness. He whimpered again.

"Oh Shawn," the taunting voice came from the shadows of the room. Shawn struggled to see who was standing there but it was useless. It was too dark and the black walls made seeing in the dark even more impossible.

Shawn was afraid. No, he was terrified out of his wits.Why wouldn't he be? He was handcuffed to a bed, naked and he couldn't remember how he got there. A mysterious voice in the shadows was taunting him. A voice that was vaguely familiar. If only he could remember. It was just aluding him.

"You know," the voice said, a slightly sing-songy tone to it. "that look suits you very well. Lying on my bed, naked and writhing like the little slut that you are." Suddenly, the person stepped out of the shadows, a sick, evil grin on his face. And Shawn knew.

"Oh God no," Shawn breathed in horror.

"Oh God yes," Chris Jericho said, moving closer to the man on the bed like a lion stalking its prey. "my pretty little Heartbreaker."

"Chris please don't." Shawn begged. Chris just laughed.

"Oh Shawn, I'll have you begging _for _me before long." Shawn shivered. "Because you'll be my pretty little bitch. Mine and mine alone."

"Chris--" he was cut off by Chris who had a smirk on his face that made Shawn uneasy, and for good reason.

"No Shawn, my little slut. From tonight on you are mine." Chris crawled onto the bed and straddled Shawn. Shawn started to struggle desprately.

"Chris, please don't. Please." he pleaded. Shawn's legs were roughly spread apart.

"Chris!" he felt a finger probing at his entrance.

"Don't!" Chris backhanded him hard.

"Keep your bitch-mouth shut Shawn." Shawn continued to plead with him. Frustrated with Shawn's pathetic pleading, Chris got off the bed and went over to his bag. After finding what he was looking for, he returned to Shawn, shoving a hankerchief into his protesting mouth.

"Keep it shut Shawn or you'll regret it." he hissed. Shawn shyed away from him as Chris returned to his previous position over Shawn. Chris roughly pulled Shawn towards him and, gripping his hips painfully, shoved himself roughly into the helpless man beneith him.

(Content removed due to stupid rules)

Pulling out as roughly as he entered, Chris looked down at the broken man under him, smirking at the unblinking stare Shawn held at the wall. Chris unlocked Shawn's cuffs and walked out of the door, locking it. Shawn let out a pained sob as he curled into a small ball on the bed, then thought better of it, moved onto the floor and into a corner, returning to his curled position.

Shawn lay there for hours, just sobbing from both physical and emotional pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken

A/N: Sorry guys. Apparently everyone else got a little bored of this one so I, HeartbreakDX (previously known as El Tejano) have taken over.

Jericho returned later, a huge smile on his face.

"Oh little Heartbreak, where are you?" he called in a sing-song voice. He found Shawn curled in the corner and chuckled.

"Awww is wittle Shawny scared? Get your little whore ass over here." Jericho demanded. Shawn just shook in his corner.

"Don't make me ask you again Shawn. You'll regret it." Shawn still didn't move. Jericho yanked Shawn to his feet by his hair and forced him to lay on the bed. He cuffed Shawn's hands above his head once more. Shawn tried to curl up but Jericho grabbed his legs and forced them open.

"I told you you'd regret it Shawn. I'm gonna ream your pretty little ass until you pass out." He shoved himself into Shawn, reopening the wounds from before.

He thrust into Shawn over and over, relishing in his screaming and sobbing pleas. Shawn begged him over and over to stop, the pain overwelming him. Finally becoming too much, Shawn passed out from the pain. Jericho didn't stop until the bedsheets were stained with a puddle of Shawn's blood. He chuckled to himself and pulled out of the unconcious man below him.

"You're mine bitch, and you will learn your place." he growled.

--------------------

Shawn woke in intense pain. He whimpered and tried to move. The pain engulfed him and he almost passed out again. He opened his eyes and remembered what had happened. He curled in on himself and cried.

"Awww poor baby." Jericho sneered. "You are so pathetic Shawn. Sniveling like a small child. What is wrong with you?!"

Shawn just whimpered, trying to stop the tears. Jericho hit him.

"You are going to learn your place Michaels or you will die." Jericho threatened. He hit Shawn again and he tried to stop crying so Jericho would leave him alone.

"Please stop." Shawn cried. "I'll be good. Please stop hurting me. I'll do anything."

Jericho stopped and smirked.

"Turn on your back." Jericho ordered. Shawn didn't moved.

"I SAID TURN ON YOUR BACK!!!!" Jericho shouted, slapping him. Shawn did as he was told. Jericho straddled Shawn's chest, pushing his cock into Shawn's face.

"Suck." he ordered. Shawn whimpered and Jericho punched his jaw.

"DO IT MICHAELS!" Shawn quickly opened his mouth and let Jericho push himself into his mouth. He gagged and Jericho hit him again. Shawn tried to relax his throat and lay there silently as Jericho fucked his face. Jericho came and Shawn swallowed it down, squeezing his eyes closed. Jericho pulled away and Shawn let a tear fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken

Shawn lay completely still, hoping that Jericho would just leave him alone. He felt his tormentor release his arms from their bonds and pat his head.

"Good boy. You're learning your place bitch." Jericho praised him. Shawn felt like throwing up. He heard Chris leave the room and immediatly curled into a small ball and cried. He wished Hunter was here. He wished anyone was here. Anyone who could save him from this horrible nightmare he was in. He cried himself to sleep that night.

------

Shawn had a plan. All he wanted was to get away from Jericho. If he could get out of this room, he'd be fine. He bravely waited by the door for it to open.

Jericho opened the door and walked into the room. Shaswn jumped him, knocking him into the wall and he ran out of the door.

"Fuck!" Jericho screamed. He ran after Shawn and grabbed him halfway down the hall, not far from the room Shawn and Hunter shared.

"You are going to get it Shawn." Jericho hissed, dragging him back into the room. Shawn whimpered, scared of what Jericho would do to him. He tried to scream but Jericho put his hand over Shawn's mouth. Having had enough of this, Shawn bit down on the hand and Jericho howled. Shawn turned and kicked Jericho in the balls before sprinting out of the room again.

Shawn dashed down the hall and quickly knocked on the door to his room where he knew Hunter should be. No one answered and Shawn saw Jericho coming down the hall. He tried the door and found it unlocked. He dashed inside and locked the door behind him, hearing Jericho slam against it.

"WHEN I GET IN THERE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE MICHAELS!" Jericho shouted. Shawn scooted away from the door and buried himself under the bed covers. He hundled there until the noise outside ceased. He heard the door opening and squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to be pummeled.

"Shawn?" it wasn't Jericho, but Hunter.

"Oh my God Shawn, where have you been? I've been so worried. We've had people looking for you." he pulled the covers away, saw Shawn's appearance, and froze.

"Oh Shawn, what happened? Who did this to you?" he asked softly. He reached out to touch him and Shawn shyed away.

"Ch...Chris Jericho. He r...r...raped me. He put something in my drink last night."

"Shawn, you've been gone for three days." Hunter whispered softly.

"Oh. Well he k...kidna...pped me. And I w...woke up tied to his bed. An..and he...he did it. And he came back later and...and he did it again until I passed out. It...it hurt so b..bad. And then he m...made m...me s...s..suck him off. I...I think I'm gonna be sick." Shawn rushed to the bathroom and vomitted up every ounce of cum he'd swallowed and anything else left in his stomach. Hunter lay a hand on Shawn's back and Shawn jerked away.

"S...sorry." he apologized.

"Hush, you have no reason to apologize. You're scared, but I promise I won't let him hurt you again. We're going to the police--"

"NO!!!!" Shawn shouted.

"Shawn, he can't get away with this." Hunter protested.

"He already has. Look, all it would do is make me have to relive it all. I just wanna forget it. E...every bit. Please Hunter, don't make me have to go through that again." Shawn pleaded.

"Ok, shhhh." Hunter soothed, agreeing reluctantly. "I'll protect you. Shawn, can I hug you?"

Shawn nodded and let Hunter embrace him. He flinched and tensed, then relaxed in his lover's embrace and started to sob.

"Shhh shhhh shhh." Hunter soothed, rocking him back and forth on that cold bathroom floor. "We'll get through this Little One. Everything will be just fine."

"You promise?" Shawn whimpered, sniffling.

"I promise." Hunter reassured him.

THE END

Read the sequel for more: I Promise


End file.
